1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tooth paste tube warmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present tooth paste is packaged in a tube which is either made of metal or plastic with one end closed and the other open for an outlet. The open end is covered by a screw-threaded cap when not in use. It is popularly experienced that during cold days, the extruded tooth paste is cold while the teeth in the mouth are warm. To brush the warm teeth with the cold tooth paste is quite uncomfortable and is unbearable to a lot of people.